The Reflection
by The Dark Amethyst
Summary: They look alike, talk alike, move alike and think alike. But are they really each other's reflection?
1. Prologue

**THE REFLECTION by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

_**

* * *

  
**_

* * * * *

**Prologue**

18 years ago…

It was a cold winter. The grandfather clock at the living room had just struck midnight. An eerie music reverberated across the empty hall. Then, it stopped.

Suddenly the huge front door opened with a bang. A man in his early twenties stormed into the house like lightning. He rushed to the staircase and headed straight to the master's bedroom. And as soon as he opened the door, a loud cry greeted him. It was the cry of a child.

The old lady holding the baby turned to him and smiled. "It's a boy, Your Highness. It's a boy."

His heart filled with immense pleasure as he scooped the child in his arms, a wide smile plastered on his lips. He looked at his wife who was smiling weakly at him. She was lying on the bed extremely exhausted and pale. " Took you awhile."

" I have traveled as fast as I could. He is so beautiful." His eyes twinkled as he looked at his son.

His wife met the old lady's eyes before finally speaking, " Darling, there is something else we have to tell you." There was fear and sadness in her voice.

Her husband looked alarmed. "What is it?" He whispered.

She glanced to the small crib near the locked glass window. He followed her gaze. Confused, he handed the child to the midwife and approached the empty crib.

But… It was not empty.

Horror struck him as he had realized what this would mean. "Oh my god," he cried as he covered his face with his right hand and knelt beside the crib.

In it was a young baby sleeping soundly amidst all the commotion in the room.

She had given birth to twins!

* * * * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter1: The Present

**THE REFLECTION by: The Dark Amethyst**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own CCS, but I do own the story in this fic. All the name of places, events and other things mentioned, which you are not familiar of, are merely products of my imagination. Any similarities in real life are purely coincidental.

* * *

******_* * * * *_**

**Chapter 1: The Present**

"Grand Manchester Academy. The school of the richest and the most noble of Grandeur. Named after its founder George Eaglehoff Manchester. Complete with the most advanced and state-of-the-art facilities, widest campus grounds, variation of sport centers and theaters, complete laboratory equipments, high class food and beverage counters, quality education and exemplary and world class educators. Rooms are very well air-conditioned with soundproof classroom walls. We cultivate not only your children's skills in academics but also their talents in the field of music and art. Rated as a World Class 10 Star Academic Institution, 'You don't just go to school, you go to school in style.' For more info-"

"Hey!" The TV screen went blank as Ken looked annoyingly at the person holding the remote. " I was watching that."

" Not anymore." Sakura placed the remote on the table and sat down to tie her shoelace. " Why were you watching that stupid program anyway?"

Ken stood up from the small cushion he was sitting on, and took the remote from the table. He clicked ON.

"… and now we will be interviewing-"

The ten-year-old went back to his comfortable sitting position and Sakura glared at him. " Aren't you going to school?"

" Daddy says I ought to stay home since I've just recovered from my cold."

Sakura took her bag from the couch. "You know you're nicer when you're sick. At least I don't get this feeling that I have to be careful all the time watching out for your mean tricks."

Ken looked at her innocently, " Am I really so mean to you?"

Sakura feeling a bit guilt said, "Oh no, I didn't mean that Kenny. Anyway I've got to go! Tell Mrs. Hooper that I'll be home early. I think she's in the kitchen. Bye now!" With a wave she ran out of the living room.

Ken's eyes went back to staring at the TV but inwardly he was laughing. And in three… two… one…

A loud scream was heard and then the sound of someone's bottom hitting the floor hard in a bam. "KEEEENNN!" Sakura's angry voice invaded the room; "I'll kill you for this!"

Ken chuckled. Oh, he really missed doing that. The past few days had been really quiet.

Mrs. Hooper came in. "Was that Sakura? What happened?"

"Oh, I think she was in a hurry that she tripped over something," he replied, nonchalantly.

Mrs. Hooper sat down and watched the young man on the TV who was just being interviewed. "Isn't that Li Syaoran of the royal family? What's he doing here in Grandeur?"

******_* * * * *_**

" So tell us Your Highness, what brought you here in Grandeur City?"

Li Syaoran looked at the reporter politely and said, " I am here as an exchange student at Manchester Academy. My family feels that I need to broaden my horizon and acquire further knowledge. It seems to them that studying in my home country is not as challenging as venturing to another."

" What is the duration of your stay, Your Highness?" the reporter from the third row asked.

" That will depend on what my family feels necessary."

" Do you have any special person in your life right now, Your Highness? A girlfriend maybe?" The female reporter at the back inquired, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Right now I am very much preoccupied with my studies and my duties to my country that unfortunately I cannot find time to direct my attention to other things besides school and work." He smiled courteously to the lady inquiring.

Before another question was raised, the man in charge of the press conference slid beside the Prince, took the microphone with utmost care so as not to offend the royalty and spoke. "I think this is enough for today. The Prince had just arrived and is really tired. If you have further questions our spokesperson here will-"

Syaoran bowed politely as the room filled with voices speaking in unison with reporters standing up from their seats trying to ask more questions and photographs being taken. He quickly followed his bodyguards and left at the back exit. He slid behind the black limo and drove away.

"That was fast." The young man with navy blue hair was sitting opposite to him.

Syaoran combed his chestnut-brown hair with his fingers and spoke, "That was very exhausting and annoying. You know how much I dislike it when people interrogate me that way."

Eriol was amused. "You are a public figure. You're supposed to be used to it."

Syaoran shook his head. "Well, I strongly prefer privacy more than anything else." He took two small glasses from the electronic cabinet and poured in some brandy. He handed one to his friend and asked, "So, what have you got for me?"

Eriol's eyes became serious. "You know this is a dangerous zone. Are up for it?" Syaoran didn't reply so Eriol decided to continue. "From what I gathered during my five days stay in Grandeur, there's no record of anything that proves your theory. In short, it's clean."

Syaoran was incredulous. "Impossible."

"So I thought. But last night, someone gave me very valuable information."

The silence was suffocating. "Well go on."

"The Yin Family," Eriol continued, "are really descendants of the Great Dark Sorcerer."

Syaoran drummed his fingers on his glass. "So I was right. And the Council did not even believe me!"

"But," Eriol said, "proving it will be hard. Took me awhile to get a lead."

"How about that person last night? Can't we bring him to the Council?"

"They won't believe him. The Council didn't believe you, how much more a man they know nothing about."

"You have a point. We need hard evidence. And we need it fast."

Eriol then smiled. "But then again, does it matter that much if Mei-Ling is a Yin? Maybe their family decided to turn on a new leaf. Besides Mei-Ling is very attractive and smart. Do you really hate being engaged to her?"

Syaoran shot him with a deadly gaze. "We are not engaged."

A wave of anger filled his entire body. He remembered how the Council confronted him one lazy afternoon after his lessons just to tell him the "good news". Marriage! And at a young age of seventeen! Just how could they order him to marry and to marry a Yin for that matter? Of course, it's the Council. They ALWAYS get what they want.

Eriol could see his friend's angry features and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, not _yet_" Eriol supplemented cutting his friend some slack but at the same time reminding him of the looming threat. "From what I gather, the engagement will be announced on your eighteenth birthday, which is unfortunately will be taking place one week from now. If you came all the way here to Grandeur just to prove that the Yin family is unworthy to bear the Li name then I suggest we waste no time."

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment after hearing those words.

"What now?" Eriol asked a little exasperated. Knowing Syaoran for more than half his life, he was most certain that "the look" is not something to be taken lightly.

"Nothing," Syaoran muttered weakly.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

Silence.

Eriol took it as a signal to end the conversation and instead rested his eyes momentarily as the car's movement lulled him to sleep.

After hearing Eriol snore lightly, Syaoran shifted his amber ores to the view by the window. It was beautiful. The tall buildings and skyscrapers filled his gaze with its modern structures and designs. They were now passing the bridge and he could see the railings used for bullet trains built a few hundred feet alongside of the bridge. But as he scanned the scenery before him his mind slowly drifted back as to where everything began.

It wasn't only because of the Yin family, he thought. It was something else. Something that's far more… mysterious.

He recalled the night before his seventeenth birthday when he had that odd dream. For the first time in his life he had dreamt something that instilled fear in his heart and soul. It was so vivid that it felt so real. And when he woke up, he was sweating furiously, catching his breath. He felt being strangled, lost with no air to breathe. It was a dream and yet he could remember everything like it had just happened moments ago.

The moon was red like blood. Everything was dark. A tall figure was standing in front him. He could not make out his face but he knew he should be frightened of him, but why? He looked around. He was alone. Suddenly the ground started to crack; pieces by pieces slowly gave in falling to the dark abyss that lay beneath the ground he was standing. He tried to flee running as fast as he could. The ground was tearing away catching up to him. And then he heard a crack and felt the ground on his feet gave way. He was falling, he was going to die… and then he woke up.

Ever since that day he started feeling restless. The dream did not haunt him again and yet he could still sense that the fear in his heart had still not gone.

One time while he was scanning books in the study room a particular book caught his eye. It was a book in geography. He did not understand why. He had no interest in the subject but something made him opened that book. And then he saw it. Just reading its name sent chills to his bone.

Grandeur City.

And with much effort he had made it. He was now in Grandeur City! But he knew this was just the beginning. He had to move fast. Something inside was telling him that he has little time left. But what he seeks he did not know. Maybe… Just maybe, fate will lend him a hand.

******_* * * * *_**

Riding to school with her bike, Sakura smelled the early morning breeze. Finally at long last she's graduating from high school! But then again, there is still another problem she has to face… College! And money! Of course, if ever her application for scholarship will be accepted at Winston College then it would solve her problem.

She remembered the time when she thought she would have to quit school after her Mom died in an accident two years ago. It was the night before her sixteenth birthday and she and her Mom went shopping to buy food for their little party that night.

It was a great evening. The sky was very clear and a soft breeze was blowing. She even remembered opening the car window feeling the wind tingle her skin. And then it happened.

The truck appeared out of nowhere driving in great speed and it hit the driver's side of their car just as they were about to cross the intersection. Their car swerved around before finally hitting the lamppost by the street. It was a miracle that no other car was hit. But theirs was a wreck.

She could still remember the screams of those who had witnessed the accident. She could barely open her eyes. She saw her mother, her head resting on the steering wheel drenched in blood. She tried to reach out but she couldn't, tried to scream but no voice came out. Finally, feeling the last bit of energy leaving her body she fell unconscious.

The next thing she remembered after that was when she woke up all bandaged and bruised in a hospital room. Her Dad was looking at her. When she came back to her senses, she desperately asked for her Mom.

Silence.

"Dad?" she had whispered in desperation.

More silence.

And she knew immediately what it meant.

But it was impossible, she had thought. She was alive. She was here. She could clearly feel the pain; smell the awful stench of medicine. But how could her mom, so healthy, so young could have died just like that. No,no,no,no…

She shook her head refusing to believe, to even think that this was all true. Unable to control herself, tears started falling down her cheeks. It won't stopped until finally she sobbed and then moaned and when she could not take it anymore she went hysterical and she screamed and screamed and screamed. The doctors had to sedate her to calm her down.

She learned that right after the accident her father and Ken went directly to the hospital. When they arrived they were told that her mother died during surgery and she, Sakura, was still in danger. They waited and waited. Her father almost went crazy. Ken was crying all day and night. They were lucky that Mrs. Hooper, her father's most trusted friend who had nursed him when he was a child, was there to help and take care of Ken while Dad took care of Sakura after the operation. The surgery was successful but when she will regain consciousness no one knew.

And then, something happened. She heard from her father afterwards how her wounds suddenly started healing on the third day. The rate was beyond normal. It was a miracle. And on the fourth, she was awake. She could still feel pain but even Sakura was amazed at how fast she was able to walk again and regain her strength. She stayed in the hospital for just one week. Somehow, inside, she felt it was her mother who helped her get better.

The funeral was terrible for the family. Many offered their condolences and understood how awful it was to lose a mother and a wife. It was just God's will, they had said.

After that, another battle awaited them. Medical bills, utility bills, therapy bills… And with unbelievable bad luck their family business needed to be closed due to losses that were incurred for the last two years. It was a floral business owned jointly by their mother and father. But after the accident it was momentarily left unattended that things got worse that led to its closure.

She had thought it was the end of everything. But her father said not to worry. She and her brother will still continue to go to school and just leave things to him. He took a job in the advertising company his friend owned and he was hired as manager. His job ran smoothly and after a year of hard work, they became financially stable. But the wound never completely healed.

Occasionally, while eating dinner, they would just suddenly grow quiet and end up silently crying missing their mother.

But they were strong. They knew that she was watching over them. And it gave them strength to continue living.

And now here she was riding to school for their graduation practice. Just one more week till graduation day.

" Sakura! Sakura!"

"Hoe!"putting her bike to a halt, Sakura turned to see Tomoyo, her best friend peddling her bike faster to catch up with her. "I've been calling your name for ages!"

" Sorry, Tomoyo. I just came back from Sakura World. Didn't hear you." She grinned sheepishly.

" As usual, I guess." Tomoyo teased and they giggled.

They rode side by side. Theirs was a small little suburban outside Grandeur City. It was an hour drive to the big city but she and Tomoyo enjoyed taking the train to go to Grandeur and shop, shop and shop. Of course that was before the accident.

They arrived just in time for practice.

" Okay kids, line up now!" called their teacher.

"C'mon, Maam! We're not anymore in elementary!" Someone commented and everyone laughed.

" Well, if you will all act like grown-ups then I won't have to treat you like kids! Now up you go!"

Then the practice started.

It was fun seeing friends walking on stage and practicing their smiles and how they were going to receive their diplomas. Sakura enjoyed every minute of it. But despite the smiles, everyone knew they would miss each other terribly when everything will be over.

******_* * * * *_**

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" They all cheered.

Sakura smiled. "Well, I should say that it's not my birthday yet but still I appreciate this. Thanks guys!"

They were all there: Tomoyo, Tomoyo's older brother Yukito, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi sitting on one table while their families were gathered on other tables. It was Wednesday night, the night of their graduation. They were still wearing their robes and hats and waving their diplomas in the air. The group decided to celebrate graduation together with family and friends at Tomoyo Daidouji's huge garden. And since some would be out of town the next day to work on their college applications, there would be no time to celebrate Sakura's birthday, which would be the day after tomorrow. And so everyone decided to have a joint celebration.

Takashi stood up and raised his glass filled with wine. Others followed suit. "I propose a toast. To Sakura Kirigawa, happy birthday in advance and hope all your dreams will come true. That even though we would not be here to join you on your birthday believe that you will always be in our hearts even as we are signing our papers or being interviewed by the college deans." Everyone laughed. "And to us all! Happy graduation! That we will continue to soar high and reach the stars above, to sail the seven seas and dive the deepest ocean, to climb the highest mountain…"

Everyone laughed.

Chiharu threw Takashi a napkin. "Break it Takashi!"

Takashi grinned and continued. "A toast! To all of us!"

" To all of us." Everyone chorused, raised their glasses higher as salute and took a sip.

It seems that time really flies. Everyone was having such a good time that no one noticed how late it was already. None wanted to leave but since it was eleven o'clock and some had to leave early the next day, they all decided to call it a night.

But they made sure that before they left; the group of friends gave each other a big hug and bade their friends and friends' family a temporary farewell.

******_* * * * *_**

"Tomorrow's the Big Day, Your Highness."

Master Li Xing, the Great Master of the Circle of Elders arrived Wednesday morning together with other important people to celebrate the prince's eighteenth birthday. They decided to hold the ball on Thursday, the night before his actual birthday, which would be Friday. Even the city was busy with all the preparations and the public was eager to see how the Prince's birthday will be celebrated.

But Syaoran was not a bit cheery or in the mood for any celebration. He was just standing by the veranda, watching the lights play in the dark summer night.

" It is sad that your Mother is very sick. She could not take the long hours of travel. But look into the bright side. You will have your new family by your side. "

The Prince knew that the Master was referring to the Yins. He could hear him pouring brandy into his glass.

"This is meaningless. Why go through all that trouble. Even I do not agree to such hassle." Syaoran gripped the railing tightly to vent his anger.

Master did not hesitate to answer. "The Yin family insisted. It would be embarrassing to refuse such gesture. And also we should take into consideration that it _is_ your birthday. You deserve a feast that is fit for a prince. And such a feast you shall receive."

Anger evident on his face, the prince faced the old man and said, " I do not think that this is the best thing to do. Marriage with the Yin-"

"Marriage with the Yin," the man interrupted with a booming voice, " is the key to solving our problems. Even the most ancient ones. The union of the dark and light."

Syaoran raised a brow. " So you knew." It was not a question.

" _We_ knew. Everyone did. Even your mother."

" And still you denied-"

" It was not a denial," he interjected. " We only asked you stop taking that subject matter into light, bringing it out in every conversation. We did not say that you were wrong or denied the facts. We simply," he paused searching for the right words, " pushed it aside."

"Pushed it aside?" Syaoran asked with sarcasm. " Do you know what you are trying to do? We are talking about the descendants of the Dark Sorcerer. The one who killed our ancestors and almost ruined our country five centuries ago."

"You said it so yourself," the man put down his drink after taking a sip and walked towards the door. " It has already been five hundred years. And now is the time to forgive..." He opened the door, "and forget." led himself out leaving the door to close by itself.

******_* * * * *_**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading! Don't forget R&R!

To: **James Birdsong**:

Thanks so much for reviewing my fic! I've been reading fanfics for quite awhile already and I never took time to give reviews. It was just now, when I began writing myself, that I realized how important they are and how they inspire and boost writer's confidence! Thanx2!


End file.
